goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc episode 2: The Galactic Minotaur's Arrival in Earth
Transcript: Part 1: Yuna's first sword practice *(Outside Young Yuna Minami's home we see Leon and Young Yuna Minami practicing their swordfighting) *Leon: Hya! *Young Yuna Minami: Hya! *Leon: Hyah! *(Both their swords clash) *Young Yuna Minami: Hya! *(Leon trips on something and fell backwards) *Leon: Oof! *Young Yuna Minami: Your Days are numbered, Crisis Empire! You're cornered and unarmed! On my trusty galactic sword and my name Yuna, I shall slay y... *(Young Yuna Minami drops her sword and it hits her head) *Young Yuna Minami: Ow! *Leon: Ha, ha! *(Young Yuna Minami begins to cry) *Leon: Hm? *(Young Yuna Minami continues crying) *Leon: Now now, Yuna. Don't cry. *Young Yuna Minami: But how else can I be like Kohtaro or like you? If I can't even wield a. *Leon: Don't worry. Do you want to learn how? Here I show you. *(Leon shows the sword) *Leon: This is the galactic sword, a sword that has been passed down in our galactic family since prehistoric times. *Young Yuna Minami: Oooh. Part 2: The Crisis Empire's plan *(In the Dark World we see the Crisis Empire in his lair as he has a plan) Part 3: Goodbye my daughter (Galactic planet's extinction) *(We see Leon and Nebula discovering a laser destroy an area as Young Yuna Minami was in her meteor) *Leon: * * * * *(We see Leon and Nebula saying their farewell to their daughter as their daughter is in the galactic meteor) *Leon: Goodbye, my daughter. Our hopes and dreams travel with you. *Nebula: The future in your heart will soar, please go. *Young Yuna: Mother, Father! Please don't leave me! *(Leon and Nebula release the galactic meteor as the meteor leaves the galactic planet) *(The galactic planet disintegrates and gets destroyed into dust as Leon and Nebula die in the planet's dust explosion as Young Yuna Minami watches her parents die) *Young Yuna: Part 4: Young Yuna Minami's perspective of her first day of school *(We see Young Kohtaro walking to school on his first day) *Young Kohtaro: *(Young Kohtaro sees a meteor falling to Earth as the galactic meteor lands nearby him) * * * * * * * * * * * *Teacher: Good Morning Class, We have a new student that came from the Galactic Planet, and her name is... *Young Yuna Minami: Minami Yuna! Please to meet you! *looked suprised that she came from the Galactic Planet. *Teacher: Yuna, please take your mask off your face. *(Young Yuna Minami removes her Violet RX mask, ableit sadly doing so) *Teacher: Okay Yuna, You're seat is next to Kohtaro. *(Young Yuna Minami went to her seat and sits down. Nearby, 3 bullies laugh at her because of her being in a different planet) *Bully 1: Ha! A new student from another planet! *Bully 2: Look at her! She's not wearing any footwear! *Bully 3: Oh yeah! More to like Galactic dummy! *(The 3 bullies laugh at her as Young Yuna Minami began crying. The teacher then scolds the 3 bullies) *Teacher: SILENCE! She's just a new student. *(The 3 bullies then go back to focusing on their own business) *Teacher: It's okay Yuna. I'll handle those bullies of they mess with you. *(The gong sounds as the school bell.) *Teacher: Okay everyone, recess. Come on! *Children (Except Young Yuna Minami): Yay! *(The children then go outside for recess as Young Yuna Minami is still sitting on her seat thinking about the loss of her parents. Her teacher walks to her) *Young Yuna Minami: I just don't want to be picked on because I look different. *Teacher: Don't worry, I'll find you something outside for you to do alone. *Young Yuna Minami: Okay. *Teacher: Come with me. I'll show you what you can do during Recess. *(The teacher and Young Yuna Minami walk out of the classroom and go outside for recess) Part 5: Meeting Young Kohtaro and Young Reiko *(Place: Outdoor art room) *Young Yuna Minami: Wow! I didn't even know there was an art room outside. *Teacher: I got that room ready just for you that way you won't be picked on from other students. If they try to trespass to your area, I will sound the alarm to keep them away and there's a machine that can either give out more papers and refill paint when you're running low. Well then, I'll take my leave now. See you later. *(The teacher leaves as Young Yuna Minami sees cans full of red, yellow, blue, white, brown and black paint. Young Yuna Minami puts her foot on the yellow paint as she then removes her foot from the yellow paint and wiggles her yellow painted toes) *Young Yuna Minami: (Giggles), this should look fun. *(Young Yuna Minami walks to the paper as she left yellow footprints behind on the ground, she puts her yellow painted foot onto the paper and the paper has her yellow painted footprint) *(We see 2 students named Kohtaro and Reiko the same age as Young Yuna Minami as they discover her) *Young Kohtaro: Ah! Did you hear that? That's Cassandra's laugh *Young Reiko: * * * * * * Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Series featured Yuna and Kohtaro Minami